


【豆眼】ｋｉｓｓｅｒ

by Vivinsr



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinsr/pseuds/Vivinsr
Kudos: 8





	【豆眼】ｋｉｓｓｅｒ

最艰苦的那段时间，金秦禹是睡在客厅边的床垫上的。 

这是他们出道后迎来的第三个冬天，一百五十多平的男生宿舍，成员和经纪人要住六个人，连沙发上都有人睡。 

金秦禹那张看上去寒酸极了的床垫，毗邻客厅的沙发，就放在宿舍阳台边，一扇没加保暖层的窗户根本无法抵御窗外无孔不入的寒意。 

“哥，要不你和我睡一张床吧？”姜昇润站在乳胶床垫旁，看金秦禹不知从哪里找来大纸壳，鸟妈妈筑巢似的将纸壳竖立摆放，试图阻挡从窗外漏进来的风。 

“不要，你打呼噜。”金秦禹拒绝了姜昇润的好意，其实还有别的原因，但他不能说。 

“我们彼此彼此！”姜昇润和金秦禹做室友多年，自然对彼此的睡眠习惯了如指掌，于是毫不客气地反驳回去。 

金秦禹并不在意和姜昇润互相揭短，反而安慰地笑了笑，“知道你是好心。” 

“知道就好。”姜昇润揉了揉到二人身边凑趣儿的ray，“觉得太冷了就过来，千万别生病。咱们要回归了，马上就有的是要忙的。” 

“知道。” 

夜幕降临，金秦禹洗漱后钻进被窝，沙发上刘时茂发出均匀的呼噜声，身后寒风吹袭玻璃发出扰人心神的轻啸，奏成一首失眠交响曲。 

金秦禹虚无地叹了口气，突然听到了第三种声音，是拖鞋趿拉地板的声音。 

刚半撑起半边身子想看个究竟，冷空气就灌进来，他不小心打了个喷嚏，于是放下好奇心乖乖缩回被子里。 

宋旻浩听见动静，脱掉拖鞋光着脚，蹑手蹑脚地来到金秦禹的床边，看他把自己裹成一个蚕蛹。 

“冷吗？”宋旻浩一凑近就感受到了寒气的物理攻击和风声噪音攻击，忍不住皱眉。 

“还行。”金秦禹小声回。露在被子外的眼睛里有最干净的星子。 

“来吧，去我那。”似是忍受不了金秦禹这边的低温，宋旻浩撂下话就去拿他的枕头，“你拿被子，轻点，别吵醒时茂哥。” 

“……哦。”金秦禹眨眨眼睛，慢吞吞地跟着青年来到他的房间，然后在宋旻浩的床靠墙的那侧躺下。 

事实是他拒绝了姜昇润商量语气的好意，却没有办法抵抗宋旻浩冷不丁的强势。 

宋旻浩的房间朝北，不装取暖设备没有办法住，装了空调之后他的房间反而是整个宿舍最暖和的地方，金秦禹一进屋便觉得暖融融的。 

“快睡吧。”宋旻浩关掉电脑，也上了床。 

青年本是准备喝点水才出去的，但当他看到金秦禹窝在纸壳箱中间，周围堆满乱七八糟的行李箱，弃置的柜子猫爬架，心疼又好笑，怀着捡到一只被遗弃的小猫儿似的心情，把金秦禹带了回来。 

金秦禹也像只小猫似地蜷缩身体，和宋旻浩保持着亲昵又不失礼貌的距离。 

宋旻浩听金秦禹在自己耳边小声嘀咕了一句，“你先睡。” 

想看看金秦禹现在的表情，但是又觉得现在距离太近了，对视会有点奇怪，于是盯着天花板，脑补出了哥哥担心打呼噜会打扰到弟弟的不安样子，无意识翘起嘴角。 

“那好，我先睡了，晚安。” 

“晚安。”有些羞赧，也有些雀跃，金秦禹在这样的心情下，也缓缓沉入温暖的梦乡。 

第二天清晨，天还蒙蒙亮，宋旻浩破天荒地自然醒，缓缓睁眼，是无限放大的俊脸。 

青年伸手去摸正充电的手机，模糊中看时间还早。金秦禹觉轻，一有响动便微微皱眉，睫毛微颤似是将醒。 

还是随宋旻浩牵扯被子的动作醒了，金秦禹嘴唇瓮动，对宋旻浩露出了一个迷茫中带点娇憨的表情，黏黏糊糊地递出一句早。 

宋旻浩嘴角很沉地扯动一下，迟钝地回，“嗯。” 

青年这才从迷蒙中反应出现在的状况，顿时尴尬的感觉袭来。 

才不是自然醒，没有夺命连环闹钟的喧闹，叫醒他的是晨勃。 

生理现象谁都会有，但现在似乎不是只道平常的时候，金秦禹不知何时半个身子都溜进了宋旻浩的被子里，后者可不想被哥哥发现这样尴尬的事情，于是他一边不着痕迹地撤退到床边，一边和金秦禹聊天，想等它自然平复。 

“我发现你睡觉是半睁着眼睛的。” 

“真的假的？”金秦禹觉得宋旻浩是在逗自己，又突然意识到自己刚醒的样子肯定又是水肿又是有压痕的，有点害羞，于是将半张脸都缩进被子里。 

“真的，你眼睛太大了。” 

“唔……”金秦禹眨巴眨巴眼睛，望向退得越来越远的宋旻浩，“可是你怎么会醒这么早？有工作吗？” 

宋旻浩被噎住，眼神飘忽，浑身都散发着欲盖弥彰的信号，他正思考如何搪塞，可一接触上那双眼，便义无反顾地沉醉进去。 

男人露在被子外的半张脸，骨相英朗，雕琢其上的眉目线条却柔和得不可思议，像坚硬的糯冰种玉被打磨成无甚攻击性的小物什，圆融如意，让人忍不住想把他捏在手心里不放开，恨不得用体温将他捂化了才好。 

晨起的迷茫让他的眼睛仿佛浸泡在水雾中，不过没过几个呼吸，金秦禹就像是明白了什么，神色间慢慢染上一丝揶揄的了然，变得水洗似的剔透，呈现出潮湿的笑意。 

不知怎的，宋旻浩丝毫没有被冒犯的感觉，反而隐约觉得被那样的眼神燎上一下，正精神抖擞的那处也跟着狠狠一跳。 

来不及宋旻浩细品那眼神中是否掺杂暧昧的信息，金秦禹干脆阖眼背过身去，声音被被子压的闷闷的，“我想再睡一会，中午还要去公司。” 

宋旻浩失魂落魄地躲进了厕所。 

之后的宋旻浩怀疑了一段时间人生。最后归结为自己年轻气盛，等正式回归忙起来就好了，便也不再对那日的异样强加注解。 

没有着落的日子似乎没有尽头，唯一幸运的是金秦禹不必在冬天被冻得瑟瑟发抖，夏天来了。 

但金秦禹还是经常会去宋旻浩房间呆着。 

他很少买东西，对年轻人潮流单品的认知大部分都来源于宋旻浩。金秦禹横趴在宋旻浩的床上，垂眼看宋旻浩坐在床边的地上，把玩他淘来的新款潮品。 

宋旻浩提议，反正就家里就两个人，不如试试新买的游戏机。 

“好啊。”金秦禹也兴致挺高，低头凑近了些，把下巴垫在宋旻浩的肩上，顺着青年摆弄调试的视线一起向下看，柠檬漱口水的湿潮气息包裹着两个人近在咫尺的呼吸。 

“你坐起来玩。”宋旻浩的语气中掩藏一丝不易觉察的狼狈。 

“哦。”金秦禹懒洋洋地起身，磨蹭着坐在床边，两条腿顺着床沿垂下。 

却也正好岔开腿搭在宋旻浩身体的左右两侧。 

男人穿着短裤，露出光裸的大腿内侧，皮肤被空调吹得温凉，软软地剐蹭在手臂上异常舒服。 

太近了，近到宋旻浩只要一转头，就能亲到金秦禹大腿最私密柔软的部位，近到只要青年想，他就可以捞起自己身侧的两条长腿，转身将男人按在床上，在大腿上又捏又咬，再把金秦禹摆成一个方便他侵犯的姿势。 

窗外透入的蝉鸣声仿佛越来越大，变成绞碎他精神世界的轰鸣声，宋旻浩被自己突如其来的想法震惊得东西都拿不住，正在组装的游戏盒子掉在腿上，滚落到胯间，将两人的目光都吸引过去。 

宋旻浩呼吸一窒。 

完了。 

骑虎难下形容现在的情形似乎不算准确，至少外人看来，被骑着的应该是他宋旻浩才对，但是这词却将青年的心情形容了个淋漓尽致。 

勃起这样难以启齿的情况，被同性撞破着实是件尴尬至极的事，再亲密的兄弟突然遇到这样的情况也不能笑笑就过去了，宋旻浩避无可避地想知道金秦禹的反应，于是他缓缓转头，接受来自身后的审视。 

天使般的脸蛋，善良的性格，应该只行救赎之事。 

他想秦禹哥应该会和上次一样，体贴地不闻不问，让尴尬消弭于无形。 

男人微扬着下巴，微眯眼睛，平静中有种邪异的夺目感，宋旻浩看着忍不住咽了口唾沫。 

良久，金秦禹缓缓歪头，唇片张张阖阖，吐出的话语宋旻浩一个字也没听清。 

幻觉中的蝉的嘶鸣越来越大了，刺耳又迷幻，警报似的高分贝把他构筑的世界摧毁成齑粉。 

他本是半勃，金秦禹的脚尖沿着笔直的大腿曲线向下滑动，不偏不倚地落在他胯间，点在宋旻浩内裤拱起的胯下。等脚尖碰到后，便迅速硬挺起来，高傲地撑起一个小帐篷。 

宋旻浩用最后的理智辨清了金秦禹的嘴型。 

“要我帮你吗？” 

金秦禹才不是天使，在私欲面前，他是坐在暗礁的塞壬才对。 

他想把他拉到身边。 

“为什么？”宋旻浩眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着金秦禹。蓬勃的情欲此时反噬，反映在青年的脸上，显示出一丝平日难见的煞气来。“你是同性恋？” 

“我是。”金秦禹的回答落地有声，只有他自己知道在他面前承认需要多大的勇气。 

娱乐圈的同志不少，宋旻浩也有接触，他主观地觉得这群人身上或多或少都带些与他格格不入的气质。但是金秦禹从未在宋旻浩面前暴露过这些违和感，不精于打扮，不拘小节，却又在金钱上过分节俭，热爱足球这样的热血运动，甚至说金秦禹怎么看都比宋旻浩本人更像直男。 

宋旻浩对圈子里这些人没有恶感，但的确有些同志身上的阴柔气质让宋旻浩不敢恭维，更何况他们本质还是男人。 

男人的骨骼，男人的肌肤，硬朗，粗砺。 

此时宋旻浩自己完全起身，用自己的身体铺就成牢笼，欺身于金秦禹两腿间，张扬坚挺的性器就抵在男人身前，悍然握住金秦禹放在床上的手腕。 

那腕子纤细易折，天生应该被掌控者锁住。 

男人的面容，男人的目光，锋锐，深沉。 

宋旻浩与他对视，亮出了一张摇摇欲坠的警告牌。 

“我不是同性恋。” 

男人目光柔活婉转，俊俏的脸上写着无辜，偏偏暗藏一丝狡黠的胸有成竹。 

“那你是因为谁硬的？” 

的确，就在宋旻浩因为和金秦禹的接触而硬了之后，他就早就没资格以此来当借口了。 

宋旻浩紧咬牙关，缓缓放开金秦禹的手腕，太阳穴连跳。金秦禹实际忐忑极了，在空调房内被捏住的腕子还隐隐有薄汗留在上面。 

宋旻浩起身去锁门，然后拽住背心的下摆，一气呵成地掀上去，脱掉后一把扔开，像扔掉最后一层可笑的束缚。 

金秦禹也被他的动作搞懵了，呆愣着没讲话，宋旻浩也没管他有没有做好心理准备，一把抓住他耍赖逃跑的手，拉回来，不容置疑地扒下自己的短裤，按在火热的胯下。 

金秦禹被那个夸张的温度和硬度烫到。全身一震，慌乱地抬头去看青年。 

宋旻浩轻喘了一声，直接、下流、满载滚烫的欲望全部倾泻给了金秦禹。 

“你说的啊。帮我。” 

金秦禹此时还没有意识到自己的不自量力，强作镇定，用手指堪堪包裹住整个柱体，借助上下运动尽可能将更多细节照顾到。 

红色粗大的柱身和白皙的手指形成强烈的反差，宋旻浩享受着，一双深邃的眼睛微微眯起，看上去比平日里的任何时候都要性感。他还分神瞟了金秦禹通红的耳尖，平日里朴素的男人此时面红耳赤，在他怀里艳若桃李。 

这样的宋旻浩被偷偷抬眼看他的金秦禹瞧了去，匆匆收了目光，金秦禹无意识地舔舔嘴唇，吐息灼热。“舒服吗？” 

“嗯。”青年的脸缓缓凑近，金秦禹以为他要吻他，却突然被咬住耳垂，“再快点。” 

金秦禹像是被蛊惑了一样，只见顶端的小孔来回收缩，吐出几股粘稠的白液，顺着头部三角形的弧度往下流，一直淌满他的指尖。 

他把体液抹开，整个涂满，咕叽咕叽的粘腻水声在安静的房间里尤其清晰。眼睛直勾勾地盯着看，手上动作越来越快，声响连成一曲，听上去格外迷乱。 

用力一捏之下就觉得抓在手心的茎头猛地鼓胀起来，一张一缩地连续喷射，白浊的体液全部交代在金秦禹的手心。 

“有润唇膏吗？”金秦禹看了一圈也没找到纸巾，理直气壮地把手上的精华都抹在宋旻浩的腹肌上。 

“润唇膏？要做……什么……”宋旻浩从不缺润唇膏这种东西，但不妨碍他好奇。青年将面前的活色生香尽收眼底，随之噤声。 

男人此时双肘撑起上身，背对青年，四肢着床撅着屁股，褪下的黑色的内裤卡在腿根，金秦禹脖颈向后，拉出一道曲线，后腰凹处一个浅弯，倒把臀部衬得圆鼓挺翘，“那个，凡士林也行，不扩张做不了……” 

“可你还没硬。”宋旻浩忍不住上手抓了把金秦禹的臀肉，揉揉捏捏，捏馒头似的。 

“那你一会儿也摸摸我。先扩张吧。” 

他磕磕巴巴地指导宋旻浩给自己扩张，侧脸到看身后的青年用手心把膏体揉化，然后别过头去，感受到手掌的温度在他臀部逡巡，羞耻地不去看接下来手指的入侵。 

谁知宋旻浩偏偏不听指挥，突然俯下身贴上金秦禹的后背，扶住金秦禹的下巴，将他上半身抬起。 

另一只揉化了软膏的手直取金秦禹的下路，把起到润滑作用的膏体抹匀，抹成油亮的一根，然后隔着这么滑溜的东西从上到下，快速揉搓棒身，打出粘腻的滋滋声，甚至剥开包皮，在龟头上划圈，虎口卡住拧转。 

金秦禹被刺激得腿根直抖，嗬嗬直吸气。他自然没办法拒绝这样的抚慰，宋旻浩又一胳膊肘杠在金秦禹腰上，把人压严实了，让他没处逃。硬挺的肉棒就抵在金秦禹的屁股上，烫的像逼供时用的烧火杖。 

“有没有自己做过？” 

“有。” 

“那有没有让别人帮你弄过？”扣着金秦禹的那只手直接贴着肉滑到他胸上，掐住乳头，捏出肉尖来。 

“啊！别碰那……没有和别人做过，没有……”金秦禹没和别人做过，但是也好歹有过自慰的经验，他的乳头他平时自己都不碰，但他自己不知道，他动情时，不用碰那里就会鼓起来，色情得好像能渗出汁液。 

青年感觉金秦禹变得弱小，在他怀里因他的爱抚细细颤抖，任他摆布。金秦禹两条腿分开又合上，在床单上不安分地乱动，他觉得自己似乎失禁了，尿出来了，其实只是即将射精。 

松开了那只拨弄金秦禹乳头的手，金秦禹顿时腰软，支撑不住上身趴回床上，像抽空了气的气球。 

干涩的甬道因为快要射精而放松了些许，一鼓作气轻轻一戳，一根手指就全陷进去了，像被吸进去的。 

宋旻浩也是男人，自然是更懂如何照顾男人的。另一只手更是不敢停下，加快了速度，用力紧紧裹住，拇指重重地擦过顶端最敏感的小孔。再低头一看，指尖和掌心已经被滑腻腻的体液弄得粘稠不堪。 

金秦禹从来没有这样酣畅淋漓地射过，汗津津地趴在床上感受高潮的余韵，被人插了根手指在后穴，也只能红着脸颤抖地接受。期间发出似哭非哭的喉音，软糯而破碎，听得宋旻浩下面精神百倍。 

从宋旻浩的视角来看，金秦禹的身体可谓是作出了最谄媚的反应，接纳的入侵物的穴口，在被埋入两根手指之后被拉开后，也还是不停地收缩，发红的嫩肉依附在手指上。 

待穴里的手指加至三根，臀缝里夹着一层湿亮的水膜，宋旻浩决得实际合适，便搅动两下，退出手指。 

后面总算松快了，金秦禹还没吐出口气，穴口堵上了一根又硬又热的东西。 

“啊啊……”只怪意乱情迷时不管不顾，只想爽完再说，现在疼的来了，也只能含着泪在心里把刚刚那个色欲熏心的小人暴揍一遍，这样想着的金秦禹忍不住发出了奄奄一息的哼叫声。 

尽管前戏够长，金秦禹还是披了一身疼出来的冷汗，他虽然也有用按摩棒自慰的经验，但那尺寸和宋旻浩此时送进来的尺寸相比，小巫见大巫。 

宋旻浩的喉咙间发出加重的呼吸，汗水似滴蜡，烫在金秦禹光裸的脊背，显然也很不好受。 

“先别吸，先放松……嘶……” 

什么别吸？我现在只有疼……金秦禹腹诽，实际上他现在人都有点犯迷糊了，相交的那里仿佛都已经不是自己的，才进了一半的肉根却给他要顶到胃的错觉。 

“先停一下……” 

“等我缓缓好不好……旻浩……啊啊……” 

宋旻浩等不了了，捧住金秦禹的臀，用力揉捏开一点臀肉，试图让男人放松，肿胀的肉根在股间快速地陷进去，将肉棒全部喂给金秦禹的肉穴，一下子顶到最深处。 

甫一进入，肠壁就因为紧张和抗拒发出迷人的抽搐。宋旻浩发出压抑而湿润地喘声，性感得一塌糊涂，但是金秦禹此时听不得这些，他想亲亲宋旻浩寻求些安慰，但是这个后入的姿势他亲不到，只好作罢，掐着呼吸，软软地和弟弟商量：“知道你厉害了……你等会再动……” 

宋旻浩却觉得金秦禹的身体告诉了自己另一个做法。他搂着金秦禹的胯骨浅浅戳刺、开凿，感受到接纳自己的穴肉越来越顺畅，暖湿的肠壁也加快了蠕动的频率，像是差不多被操开了，就又把金秦禹的话当做耳边风，开始了大开大合地冲撞。 

一句变调成呻吟的方言脏话从金秦禹嘴里冒出来，不知是夸他在床笫之间有天赋，还是骂他天生老司机的好。宋旻浩一看就是和男人做没有经验，做之前金秦禹以为自己会絮絮叨叨地指导他如何让自己舒服，但现实是宋旻浩一句也没听，男人只配嗯嗯啊啊地被操。 

宋旻浩做爱时很有侵略性，也很有主见，像他在舞台上展现出来的气质，强势的，不受掌控的，引人颤抖拜服的。 

金秦禹慢慢地得了些摩擦内壁的快乐，也不是温柔累积的，而是给宋旻浩反复粗暴地操弄出来的。 

宋旻浩不知疲倦，在他体内毫无章法地进出，金秦禹像滩水，浇在他身上。身体被干成透粉色，浑身出汗如浆，发丝也紧紧贴在脸颊。下巴到锁骨那里不知是被涎水还是汗液，也浸的透湿。家里没有套子，宋旻浩快射的时候拔出来，捋了几下射在金秦禹臀丘上。精液随着金秦禹轻微的抽颤晕开，又被宋旻浩大张旗鼓地在臀瓣上涂抹，算礼尚往来。 

因为是在宿舍，他们只做了一次。 

虽然他们俩的第一次对于金秦禹来也不是毫无快感可言，但是事后的酸痛还是让他趴在宋旻浩的床上怀疑人生。不过宋旻浩倒是有点意犹未尽的感觉，餮足地亲了亲金秦禹后背的小痣。 

金秦禹被他温存的态度弄得反而有些忐忑，爽完了，冷静下来想想，宋旻浩一个直男能就这样稀里糊涂和他上了床，完全仰仗的就是宋旻浩对他的态度。 

暧昧的，纵容的，甚至是有些沉迷的。 

他也是顺应了自己的欲望，才向他递出了无法回头的邀请。无论接下来宋旻浩是躲他躲得远远的，还是跟他变得若即若离，他都决心冒这个险。 

也不怪金秦禹悲观，如果现在是他们事业的上升期，他断然不会和宋旻浩发生什么，他一直以来都瞒得很好的秘密也绝不会说给任何人听。 

熬过一个空白期，刚刚结束巡演，又迎来另一个空白期，他又听闻有团队成员正在和公司协议解约，命运总是将人玩弄于鼓掌之间。未来的路何去何从，他们坚持的信仰究竟是否值得，他们能在一起走多远，没人能知道，也没人看好。 

太多的未知铺垫成恐慌，变成让金秦禹这个胆小鬼都能孤注一掷的力量。比起为了未来战战兢兢，不如先满足眼前的欲望，他需要汲取热量，他等不起来日方长。 

但宋旻浩本人没这么多心理活动，他甚至觉得灵感不错。溜着兄弟去工作的电脑桌上找了一圈，只找到笔，又拿了一盒烟，爬回在金秦禹身边，把空调关掉，打开窗户。 

打开烟盒，里面只剩两根，宋旻浩先往嘴里送了一根，然后犹豫了一下，看向床边人。 

金秦禹会抽烟，虽然不想抽，但想知道送旻浩拿着笔想搞什么名堂，于是从藏蓝色的空调被里伸出一条藕白色的胳膊，接过剩的最后一根叼在唇上，没有要点燃的意思。 

宋旻浩把变空的硬包烟盒沿着一个棱角拆开，撕掉边角，然后铺成平整的一张纸片，提笔在烟盒白色的内壳上写写画画。 

金秦禹侧耳听着，沙沙的声音莫名悦耳。 

“你写什么呢？”金秦禹问。 

“瞎写。记录一下灵感。”宋旻浩已经把烟点上了，一边说话一边吞云吐雾。 

这下金秦禹更加好奇了，拄起上半身凑过去。 

纸上的内容凌乱，东一句西一句，拼凑在一起。看韵脚应该是歌词之类的东西，最下面还有一行字，金秦禹觉得应该和自己有关。 

“去网购好一点的润滑。” 

看到那句话，心情仿佛被什么柔软的东西撞了一下，金秦禹吭吭哧哧地笑，肩膀颤颤悠悠的，也幸好他没有点燃了烟，那只烟随着金秦禹的笑掉在床上。 

“笑什么呢？” 

做爱，和吃饭喝水工作的性质不同，注定要带着些意义或者指向某种结果。 

如果宋旻浩是个特别循规蹈矩的人，他注定将被这一次的欢爱绑住，他会逼迫自己赋予这段关系一个定义，一个能说服他自己不必背着罪恶感的定义，那代价甚至是催眠自己爱上金秦禹。 

如果金秦禹是个特别心机深沉的人，他也会抓住宋旻浩对自己身体的痴迷，把感情和做爱逐渐糅合，将宋旻浩未来更多的可能性抹去，宋旻浩就会硬生生地被绑进金秦禹的生活。 

可他们都不是这样的人。 

“说好的是直男呢？” 

宋旻浩继续记录他的灵感，他自然不做无谓的反驳，做爱做成那个样子，再狡辩显得太狡猾虚伪。 

“怎么？那你还想……” 

“想干你。”宋旻浩笑眯眯抽了口烟。做爱之后他就像变了个人，烟草的味道像是给他披上一件大衣，随性又无赖。 

金秦禹被噎了回去。 

“那我们就算那个了呗。”金秦禹慢腾腾地侧过身，此时空调的冷气已经随着窗户打开散的差不多了，再盖被子热的很，所以金秦禹任由那被子从肩膀滑到腰处。 

金秦禹很白，很容易被人留下痕迹的那种白。 

“哪个？”宋旻浩分神，却又不忘把被子给拽到男人肩膀上。 

不顾自己正在裸奔写歌词，极其双标的样子。 

金秦禹嘟嘟囔囔地喊热，“我不信你不懂。又不是谈恋爱，我们这样除了那个还有什么？” 

金秦禹对宋旻浩是有好感的，但也止于此了，而宋旻浩也不是痴人。 

“我也还是喜欢女人……多一点。”宋旻浩说。 

金秦禹听出了潜台词，也和他的想法一拍即合，默认这就是同意做炮友的委婉说法。 

“除了润滑，还别忘了买套子。”金秦禹把脸埋入臂弯。 

宋旻浩还在推敲琢磨烟盒纸上的字，也不应承，也不拒绝。直到烟盒纸写不下了，他把他的作品递给金秦禹，“送给你。” 

“空调打开。”金秦禹接过来，很草率地一折叠，洗澡去了。 

从那之后，他们每次做爱，宋旻浩都会恰巧有一个剩两根烟的烟盒，青年每次就会在结束后把香烟盒拆开，抑或是留几句歌词，或是画一些小插图，有时甚至会记录一些让金秦禹羞死的混账话。 

“胸很敏感，也很软，玩久了颜色会变深。” 

“秦禹哥其实喜欢面对面，像生孩子的那样的姿势。” 

宋旻浩喜欢看金秦禹被自己欺负得不知所措的样子，他每次把写在烟盒上的作品送给男人，金秦禹都会张牙舞爪地说自己才不收这像嫖资似的小情诗和黄段子，可是每次都会老老实实地带回到自己房间。 

他们奇迹般地挺过了艰难的空白期。 

但他们依然保持着关系，之前算是迷途中的互相慰藉，现在就是繁忙中的放松调剂。 

他们是合拍的，身体互相取悦，精神也惺惺相惜。 

但他们从未接吻。 

TBC 

  



End file.
